If You Need Me: Mulder's Turn
by XFKirsten
Summary: This time, it's Mulder's turn to be sick...


Title: If You Need Me II: Mulder's Turn  
Author: Kirsten Wahlquist  
E-Mail: [dkscully@softhome.net][1]  
Distribution Statement: Anywhere's fine.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: G  
Content Warning: None.  
Classification: S  
Summary: This time, it's Mulder's turn to be sick...  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine. Don't sue me. There.  
Author's Note: Although it's not imperative that you read the first story, it is recommended. The address to the specific story is: [http://members.tripod.com/~keikolover/fanfic/needfrmt.txt][2]  
  
As always, feedback is welcome with open arms! dkscully@softhome.net  
  
  
If You Need Me II: Mulder's Turn  
By Kirsten Wahlquist  
  
"Hey, Scully," Mulder said through the phone. His voice sounded hoarse and pained. "I feel *really* sick today, can you take over the investigation?"  
  
Scully allowed a tight-lipped smile to cross her face. He was finally regarding his own health. "Sure, Mulder. You going to be okay?"  
  
She was answered by a forceful cough. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.  
  
"All right, I'll see you later," Scully said softly.  
  
"Bye." Scully heard a click as he hung up, then smiled to herself.  
  
she mused, picking up the file from the desk.  
  
After a few more minutes of reviewing the case, she threw the folder down and stood.  She pulled on her jacket and strode out the door.  
***  
Scully unlocked the door slowly and slipped inside. She shut the door as softly as she could behind her.  
  
Walking quietly into his living room, Scully saw Mulder curled up on his couch, a blanket draped over him. A smile tugged at her lips. He looked so cute and innocent.  
  
She took off her jacket and set it on the chair. She sunk into the chair, never taking her eyes off her sleeping partner.  
  
Several minutes later, he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He saw Scully sitting in the chair and by the couch and grinned weakly. "Hello," he greeted. His voice sounded like he had a frog in his throat.  
  
"Hello," Scully returned. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Like all the viruses in Washington are out to get me," he cracked.  
  
Scully tenderly put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. He sniffled, watching her withdraw her hand. "You get some rest," she ordered, standing.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Kitchen. Get something to eat." She crossed the room to the kitchen and dug through the cupboards. They were mostly filled with junk food, just as she had expected. Finally, she found a banana and brought it back to the chair.  
  
Mulder was fast asleep again. His face was red with fever. She ate silently, watching him.  
  
When she finished, Scully set the peel on the table and sat back. All was quiet despite the bustle of a workday. Her eyes closed briefly, savoring the peace. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep, restful sleep.  
***  
When she woke again, the sky had dimmed and Mulder was still sleeping soundly. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some dinner.  
  
Once again, Scully dug through the cabinets for something to eat. She finally settled on a bowl of Raisin Bran, even though it wasn't much of a dinner.  
  
She sat at the counter, scanning the newspaper that lay there. Nothing particularly interesting; it had been a quiet day the day before.  
  
A shuffling sound came from the couch, and Scully saw that Mulder had woken up.  
  
She hurried to his side as he struggled to sit up. A wave of nausea passed through him, but he shoved it aside.  
  
"Are you hungry yet?" Scully queried. Mulder nodded quietly, his eyes shut. "Anything sound appealing right now, or is it all gonna come back up?"  
  
"I think I can handle a sandwich," he whispered. Scully got up and went to make a sandwich.  
  
When she returned, Mulder was asleep again. Sighing, she wrapped the sandwich up and put it in the refrigerator. She went back to the chair and flopped into it.  she thought. That was her last thought before sleep overtook her.  
~~~~~~~  
Well, what'd you think? Let me know at dkscully@softhome.net  
  
-Kirsten  
*All* of my stories can be found at [http://members.tripod.com/~keikolover/fanfic/index.html][3]  
Many of these are not available anywhere else! 

   [1]: mailto:dkscully@softhome.net
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/~keikolover/fanfic/needfrmt.txt
   [3]: http://members.tripod.com/~keikolover/fanfic/index.html



End file.
